l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Mohai
Iuchi Mohai was a shugenja of the Unicorn Clan. He became a bloodspeaker, the infamous Mohai. Unicorn Mohai was half-blood of Asahina Yajinden, current leader of the Bloodspeaker. In 714 Yajiden gave Mohai the Ruby of Iuchiban, a stone that could trap souls. Mohai learned to love the stone and bound five kansen to it, as protectors and servants of the stone. In 750 the Imperial Guard cut down Mohai during the Battle of Sleeping River. Bloodspeakers, p. 82 He raised from the dead as Mohai. Mohai (Fire and Shadow Title) Feared bloodspeaker Even the most courageous bushi were filled with fear by only hearing his infamous name. Mohai (Fire and Shadow flavor) Race to Volturnum Mohai commanded the minions of the Shadowlands to destroy the Empire forces that marched to Volturnum. Clan Letter to the Horde #8 (Imperial Herald v4 #3) War of Spirits During the War of Spirits, Mohai destroyed an entire army of Mirumoto samurai with his dark magic. Prelude to Darkness, Part Two: Omen, by Rich Wulf Chased by Kuni Utagu During the War of Spirits Utagu chased Mohai into the Shadowlands, but during the Battle of Drowned Honor Witch Hunt (Spirit Wars flavor) the Black Finger River rose up to meet the Crab, and many Hiruma were drowned and their corpses dragged deep beneath the black waters of the Forbidden Lake. Fields of Darkness (Spirit Wars flavor) Chased Again Few years after the end ol the War of Spirits Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 67 Mohai led a cell of cultists who killed a Kuni Shugenja and replaced him with one of their own. They were exposed by the Jade Champion Kuni Utagu and his aide Kuni Tansho. The Kuni Witch Hunters destroyed the cell and killed all of the cultists save Mohai himself. Secrets of the Crab, p. 51 Mohai was one of only two Maho-tsukai who had faced the Utagu and escaped with his life, who was last seen fleeing into the Twilight Mountains. Creating a Cell Mohai narrowly had escaped Utagu and his wife by cutting his connections with his Bloodspeaker cell. Mohai created a new cell, the Workers of Flesh at Tea Village. He recruited eta, who were eager for power over those who oppressed them all their lives. After a year he left the village, and the first villager he recruited, Tanner, took over as the head of the cult. Hunted In 1157 Shahai sent Mohai to steal a magical golden box Shahai (Gold flavor) from Shinden Asahina. By chance Kuni Kiyoshi, Kuni Utagu's son, had stumbled upon the crime. Mohai was hunted by the Kuni Witch Hunter into the Shadowlands trying to halt the delivery of the box, but Mohai was not reached. Four Masks of Iuchiban In 1165 Mohai received the Fourth Mask of Iuchiban from a gang of bandits that were part of his bloodspeaker cell. This information was used by Shahai to lure Kaiu Kuma, descendant of the legendary engineer who constructed the Tomb of Iuchiban, Kaiu Gineza. Through deceit and missdirection Kuma, his wife Kaiu Sui and Iuchi Katamari were the unwitting accomplices of the Iuchiban's freedom. Blood Brothers, Part I, Part II, Part III, and Part IV, by Rich Wulf Third Rise of Iuchiban Mohai knelt before Iuchiban after the bloodspeaker defeated Daigotsu and conquered the City of the Lost. Clan Letter to the Ronin (Imperial Herald v2 #9) Mohai considered the Heartless his true master and Daigotsu a dilettante. Mohai (Diamond flavor) Rain of Blood Mohai went to the northern mountains with Yajinden and they captured the last Ki-rin. Iuchiban sacrificed the unicorn to enact a terrible ritual that covered the Empire in a Rain of Blood. Sacrifice, by Rich Wulf Attacking the Crab Hida Kuon wished the Kaiu Wall to be extended so that in time, the entire Empire might be protected. Construction began in the Valley of Spirits, toward the Unicorn territory. Mohai led an undead army into the Valley, ready to destroy the new Kaiu Wall. The Hidden City (Tani Hitokage Starter Quote) Death In 1166 overwhelming odds of undead and bloodspeaker forces confronted Isawa Sezaru and his army at the Battle of the Northern Wall Mountains. The Wolf barely survived that day, while Mohai was killed by a Sezaru's spell. Hour of the Wolf, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf External Links * Mohai (Fire and Shadow) Category:Unicorn Clan Members Category:Bloodspeakers